


written in the stars

by catcie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, Mommy Issues, Underage Drinking, chloe is not that drunk so it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcie/pseuds/catcie
Summary: in a bad round of bad luck, marinette finds herself with her worst enemy in the worst conditions, and it all goes downhill from there
Relationships: Marinete Dupain-Cheng/Chloe Bourgeois
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	written in the stars

Marinette wasn't sure what to do next. Before her eyes lay countless of ladies in pretty dresses and high heels that maneuvered with ease through the dance floor, and men with expensive tailored suits and shiny leather moccasins that reflected the light of the chandeliers that hung above with each step.

She didn't know what to do. She felt foolish and poor with all these rich people, with their rich clothing and expensive jewellery, meanwhile she was dressed with a dress she had made herself. She could feel the judgemental glares they threw at her from time to time. She felt like a kid, a truly foolish and ignorant kid, who didn't know her place.

Marinette wanted to run away from this place. Why had she agreed in the first place? She shouldn't have, just because Jagged Stone liked the costume she made for him… He offered in exchange of the suit a party and a price in cash, so she didn't see anything wrong about that. A party was worth the price in cash right?

Returning to the present, she thought otherwise. Oh, how foolish she had been. Holding her apple cider glass in one hand she tried to look for Jagged Stone, to no avail. Of course she wouldn't find him, she thought, mentally facepalming at such ridiculous thought, he was the star of the party, he would of course be surrounded by people.

Marinette also knew that Adrien was there but she wouldn't even dare to look for him or worse- him noticing she was here; she was already anxious enough by the mass of the bourgeois, she making the ridiculous in front of all this people would be the last thing on her list of priorities.

Finishing her cider, she left her glass in the table nearest to her and making the least noise, she went outside, to one of the balconies.

Closing the doors behind her, the sound of chatter and music finally began to mute. Her whirlwind of thoughts began to slow down, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the nightly breeze. Looking up to the gleaming stars she started to feel at ease. Her mind was so calm and-

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't Dupain-cheng herself."

With a start, she opened her eyes in a frenzy and looked to her left. 

Oh no.

"Pleased to see me?" With a glass of… something in her hand and a cigarette in the other, the person she wanted to see the least.

Chloe Bourgeois. 

"You know, with that pretty mouth open like that flies might pop in." A zealous smirk appeared on her face, like a cat had been given cream to eat.

Wait. She said "pretty"?. 'To me?'

Chloe wore a skin tight pearl coloured dress, and for once she wore her hair down. With the slight mischievous look on her eyes and the smirk that danced on her deep scarlet lips, and how the glow of the moon gave her a mysterious and something else that made Marinette's heart skip a beat.

She was beautiful.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't care if you are suffering from a sudden heart attack due to my beauty, but at least say something." Silence. Chloe looked away and took a drag from her cigarette. "You don't want to see me and I don't want to see you so go bother someone else."

Oh.

Wonderful. She is the same Chloe as always.

Marinette crossed her arms and huffed. "Look, I may hate your guts, but I won't return to that party filled with those people." She shuddered, to which Chloe gave Marinette a blank stare, took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled the rest to Marinette's face. 

A surprised Marinette coughed and made several hand gestures to wipe the remaining smoke contaminating the air, "Ugh, gross! You are so- so infuriating!" Chloe then chuckled and continued smoking with her eyes closed, and when Marinette calmed down, she peered curiously at Chloe's face. Why was God so unjust to give pretty faces to such rotten people? "Since when do you smoke? You may not reach 30, you know."

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at Marinette and then. Laughed.

"Miss perfect is worried about my health? You know? Maybe I don't want to reach 30. I should tell you to fuck off but you are looking very pretty tonight… so you get a pass. Next time we play doctors, yeah?" And she continued to laugh.

Meanwhile Marinette was in shock. She never saw this side of Chloe, apparently she is a smoker? Also she is flirting with her? She touched her cheek. It was hot, she was definitely red.

While Chloe was clutching her stomach while laughing, Marinette noticed the glass Chloe left behind so she grabbed it and smelled it. 

"Chloe, you know I hate your guts right?"

"Y-yeah, you just said it and t-the feeling is shared but that makes things intense and interesting don't you think?"

"So why are you drinking alcohol?"

"..."

Chloe lowered her gaze and stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Marinette waited patiently. In less than a minute, Chloe lifted her head to meet Marinette's gaze and her entire demeanor had changed. No more of that flirty and jokey persona, her eyes were made of steel and her mouth wore a grimace.

"Why you gotta be so mettlesome, Dupain-cheng? Somethings aren't for your nosy head to snoop around."

"... Alcohol isn't good for you, Chloe."

A humourless laugh escaped Chloe's lungs. "Do you think I fucking care? You sound like a mom. Well, not like my mom would fucking care, huh? Are you my new fucking mom Dupain-cheng?"

"Chloe, you are completely wasted, I'll accompany you to your room-"

Chloe took three wobbly steps towards Marinette, who had to back down. "NO, I'm so TIRED seeing you have everything I don't have, like parents that love each other, the attention of Adrikkins who spends more and more time with you and less time with me, friends who like you for who truly are-" she took another three steps and Marinette backed down, "I hate your entire guts Miss Perfect, I wish you could disappear, I wish I could have the life you have…"

She said the last phrase in a whisper, almost like she wanted it not to be heard. They were extremely close, their bodies lined up and Marinette could smell the alcohol and cigarettes in her mouth. Chloe was breathing hard after her whole schpiel, and her eyes went back and forth between Marinette's eyes and her lips.

"Look up, Dupain-cheng."

She did as she was told. And it felt like she was thrown a glass of ice cubes on her back. 

A mistletoe.

What a cliche.

"Wha-"

As soon as she lowered her head to confront Chloe, she was interrupted by a set of lips. She had been kissed by boys before, but never by girls. Her lips were soft, and had an after taste of peach. But her intentions were nothing short of soft. There was a tang of desperation in the movement of her lips, in the way her arms snaked through her back and her finger dug in her hair.

Marinette, after confirming that yes, she was kissing archienemy and yes, this wasn't a dream, her first rational thought was to stop this. But her primitive desire said. Why?

It felt good to hold her in her arms.

It felt good to feel her hair in her hand.

It felt good to feel the press of her body against her own.

It felt good to smell her Channel N°5 emanating from her skin.

It felt mega freaking fantastic to feel her cute, puckered peach tasting lips against her own.

So.

Why, then?

It would be just for this night.

There was a strange magnetic pull between them. And who was Marinette Dupain-cheng to ignore it?

And who was there to witness it but them and the gleaming stars?

It would be for this night and it would stay there, none of the two would talk about this.

So she began to participate. First with shyness. But when she felt a tug on her hair in annoyance she wouldn't back down. This was a competition, you see. And she wouldn't lose to her worst enemy.

Their lips moved in unison, arms tugged hairs and made bodies touch even closer. They ran out of breath so they separated.

"This isn't over." Chloe said. Marinette was too dumbfounded to reply, focusing on recuperating her breath. Once that was done they continued kissing. Chloe was more daring, using the tip of her tongue to coax the other to open her mouth, who did without much resistance.

Neither were experts, and these is where Chloe's daringness and forcefulness ended. She began exploring, and Marinette replied, tongues moving in unison.

Things were doing well until Chloe licked Marinette's mouth's roof. She couldn't resist and broke off the kiss and laughed, covering her mouth.

Chloe looked surprised for a second, her hair all messed up and her mouth all puffed up, and her unusual look made Marinette laugh even more, to Chloe's annoyance.

"It's incredibly rude to laugh after kissing someone, you know," Chloe glared at Marinette, but not without malice.

"N-no, it's not that… It's the roof."

"The... roof? Oh, I see my kiss was so excellent that you suffered brain trauma out of it."

"Please don't think so full of yourself" Marinette deadpanned, and then signaled towards her mouth, "the roof of my mouth, your tongue, itches."

"That? Oh, right, it's hard to please Miss Perfect."

"Or maybe you don't want to admit you are a terrible kisser."

"That's a lie and you know it, pretty face."

After that, they broke off the embrace and looked up at the stars, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Marinette."

"Oh, so it's not Dupain-ch-"

When she turned her head to her left at the call of her name she thought they were going to play at their back and forth bickering, but seeing the Queen Bee, The Chloe Bourgeois crying was ten times worse than her kissing Marinette.

Chloe grabbed a still shocked Marinette's hand and clenched on it hardly, "Thank you… for worrying about me and… listening to my bullshit."

Marinette fidgeted with her feet, "There is no problem. Just… don't do it again, okay?"

"Oh, but I definitely will, because you won't be there to stop me"

Marinette suddenly grabbed her other hand and clutched it tightly, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll be there."

Chloe froze for a couple of seconds, and then she burst out crying. Marinette wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"If you dare to tell anybody about this I'll kill you Dupain-cheng, I have a reputation to maintain." Chloe threatened Marinette once she had calmed down, although it didn't sound so convincing since it came out muffled and clogged up with mucus.

"Back with surnames I see?" Chloe looked up in fury, "Okay, the feeling is mutual."

Chloe nodded once and broke off the hug. She offered her hand to Marinette and she accepted.

"Come to my room to sleep… I don't want to sleep alone today…"

Marinette nodded.

"But with the condition that this night stays in this night."

Chloe stopped dead on her tracks. She didn't know why, but those words cut deeply within her. Marinette, the person who she hated the most, has turned into some sort of confidant. The secrets she held deep in her thoughts, revealed to the most unlikely person ever, now is going away. And from all the words she could have said to convince her to stay, she said:

"...Okay."

Your eyes, they stare me at a way so, that contradicts your words completely. Those blue eyes, that'll pursue me in my dreams see right through my core. My heartbeat quickens, I find it hard to breath and my throat clenches.

Can you know what I'm thinking, Marinette? I know you don't want it to be only be this night, I can see it in your deep, blue ocean eyes that shine like the stars that hang above us.

But be it your way.

Nonetheless, the only witnesses of this night were you, me and the stars that hung above the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> a late fanfic at a not so appropiate time of the year.
> 
> fun fact! the title comes from 'written in the stars' by wendy from red velvet and john legend


End file.
